We're Having a Baby
by Beepbeep24
Summary: Max is pregnant with Zack's baby at 16. Will they keep it, and will Zack support Max's decision ZackxMax
1. Finding Out

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the SLOZAC**_

_**Sorry, because this story wasn't posted at first. I wanted it to be**_

_**__________________________________________________________________________________**_

**Max's POV:**

"Zack, what's up with you lately?" I asked my three year boyfriend. Since dating him, I had become a little more girly, and Zack had become a little more compassionate.

"You know what's up!" he growled.

Yeah, I did, but it wasn't _my_ entire fault. He shouldn't be blaming me for his stupidity!

Zack walked faster towards the gym, not looking at me. Okay, he was really mad.

"Can we talk about this?" I pleaded. I hated being so far apart from him, and I just wanted him back with me so we could do all the boyfriend/girlfriend stuff we used to.

"Hey guys," Cody said happily as he jogged to catch up with us.

I turned to him, and Zack glared at his twin. No, Cody didn't know anything about our issues only that suddenly Zack was really mad and we were fighting.

"Okay," Cody muttered under his breath

. We entered the gym at that moment, and the coach was already there. Apparently we were late; and being late meant detention! Great, more time to spend with _Mr. Obnoxious_ over there.

_Later that day in detention:_

**Cody's POV:**

"Zack, Max, can I talk to you?" I asked when the teacher on detention duty walked out of the class.

They turned to me, but didn't look at all happy. I continued anyway.

"What's going on? I hate seeing you two fight!"

"Well get used to it!" Zack spat back.

I looked over at Max. Did I just see a tear?

"If she's not going to cooperate, then we'll just keep fighting!" Zack said angrily, turning to Max.

"I'm not doing it!" Max cried. "You know how I feel Zack, be reasonable!"

Okay, this was getting a little out of hand. All I wanted was an answer, and all I get is a fight. Great job!

"Why not?" Zack questioned Max.

Max hesitated. I could see the fear and confusion in her eyes. I could almost hear her thinking, _What's happening, and why me?_

"Be-because, I'm scared," she whispered, as tears fell down her face. "I'm scared and you're not being supportive!"

I swear I saw Zack loose his anger for just a minute. He's my twin, and I could tell that he was beginning to feel guilty for whatever he had done.

But I also know that my twin would never EVER back down from a situation and give in. It's just not him.

"I would support you if I thought you were making the right decision!" he whispered, as the teacher had walked back into the room.

"To me, I am making the right decision! I can't do what you want!" Max whispered back, wiping the tears from her face.

I just stared at them, wishing I knew what happened. It was killing me just to sit back and listen to this when I didn't know who was actually making the right decision and who wasn't.

The teacher walked out again, and this time, after an angry glare from Zack, Max burst into tears. I was speechless. What was happening?

"You're so moody!" Zack commented.

Max glared at him. "I'm so moody because I'm pregnant Zack!"

Zack made a face, and I guessed that this was the 'issue' that was going on. Then I stopped. Did she just say that she was pregnant?

"Zack, how could you!" I shouted.

"Oh, don't even think about blaming Max, because she's just so good and fantastic. Oh yeah, only blame me!" Zack murmured.

"Get over it, Zack!" I shouted again, not realising how loud I was getting.

"Seeing as you know, you also might want to know that I want to get rid of the baby," Zack said plainly. "And _she_ wants to keep it!"

"An abortion is so dangerous, especially for a teenager, Zack. I could die. Me and the baby could get killed over this; and I'm sorry but right now I value my own life.

All of a sudden, Zack was quiet. Everything was quiet and still. Max looked a little pale.

Max dropped to the floor suddenly, crying out in pain. Zack, forgetting all previous arguments, jumped to his feet and ran over to her. He helped her up, and wrapped his arms around her. He picked Max up swiftly, and took her to the nurse's office to get checked.

Normal POV:

"You do care," Max whispered as she lay down on the cot.

"I never said I didn't care, and of course I do Max. I love you."

"But you want to get rid of the baby," Max said sadly.

Zack shook his head.

"I'll support you with whatever you want to do. I was being selfish, Max, I'm sorry."

__________________________________________________________________________________

_**R & R plz**_


	2. Telling Mum

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the SLOZAC**_

_**Sorry, because this story wasn't posted at first. I wanted it to be**_

_**__________________________________________________________________________________**_

**Max's POV:**

"Zack, what's up with you lately?" I asked my three year boyfriend. Since dating him, I had become a little more girly, and Zack had become a little more compassionate.

"You know what's up!" he growled.

Yeah, I did, but it wasn't _my_ entire fault. He shouldn't be blaming me for his stupidity!

Zack walked faster towards the gym, not looking at me. Okay, he was really mad.

"Can we talk about this?" I pleaded. I hated being so far apart from him, and I just wanted him back with me so we could do all the boyfriend/girlfriend stuff we used to.

"Hey guys," Cody said happily as he jogged to catch up with us.

I turned to him, and Zack glared at his twin. No, Cody didn't know anything about our issues only that suddenly Zack was really mad and we were fighting.

"Okay," Cody muttered under his breath

. We entered the gym at that moment, and the coach was already there. Apparently we were late; and being late meant detention! Great, more time to spend with _Mr. Obnoxious_ over there.

_Later that day in detention:_

**Cody's POV:**

"Zack, Max, can I talk to you?" I asked when the teacher on detention duty walked out of the class.

They turned to me, but didn't look at all happy. I continued anyway.

"What's going on? I hate seeing you two fight!"

"Well get used to it!" Zack spat back.

I looked over at Max. Did I just see a tear?

"If she's not going to cooperate, then we'll just keep fighting!" Zack said angrily, turning to Max.

"I'm not doing it!" Max cried. "You know how I feel Zack, be reasonable!"

Okay, this was getting a little out of hand. All I wanted was an answer, and all I get is a fight. Great job!

"Why not?" Zack questioned Max.

Max hesitated. I could see the fear and confusion in her eyes. I could almost hear her thinking, _What's happening, and why me?_

"Be-because, I'm scared," she whispered, as tears fell down her face. "I'm scared and you're not being supportive!"

I swear I saw Zack loose his anger for just a minute. He's my twin, and I could tell that he was beginning to feel guilty for whatever he had done.

But I also know that my twin would never EVER back down from a situation and give in. It's just not him.

"I would support you if I thought you were making the right decision!" he whispered, as the teacher had walked back into the room.

"To me, I am making the right decision! I can't do what you want!" Max whispered back, wiping the tears from her face.

I just stared at them, wishing I knew what happened. It was killing me just to sit back and listen to this when I didn't know who was actually making the right decision and who wasn't.

The teacher walked out again, and this time, after an angry glare from Zack, Max burst into tears. I was speechless. What was happening?

"You're so moody!" Zack commented.

Max glared at him. "I'm so moody because I'm pregnant Zack!"

Zack made a face, and I guessed that this was the 'issue' that was going on. Then I stopped. Did she just say that she was pregnant?

"Zack, how could you!" I shouted.

"Oh, don't even think about blaming Max, because she's just so good and fantastic. Oh yeah, only blame me!" Zack murmured.

"Get over it, Zack!" I shouted again, not realising how loud I was getting.

"Seeing as you know, you also might want to know that I want to get rid of the baby," Zack said plainly. "And _she_ wants to keep it!"

"An abortion is so dangerous, especially for a teenager, Zack. I could die. Me and the baby could get killed over this; and I'm sorry but right now I value my own life.

All of a sudden, Zack was quiet. Everything was quiet and still. Max looked a little pale.

Max dropped to the floor suddenly, crying out in pain. Zack, forgetting all previous arguments, jumped to his feet and ran over to her. He helped her up, and wrapped his arms around her. He picked Max up swiftly, and took her to the nurse's office to get checked.

Normal POV:

"You do care," Max whispered as she lay down on the cot.

"I never said I didn't care, and of course I do Max. I love you."

"But you want to get rid of the baby," Max said sadly.

Zack shook his head.

"I'll support you with whatever you want to do. I was being selfish, Max, I'm sorry."

__________________________________________________________________________________

_**R & R plz**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own SLOZAC**_

**__________________________________________________________________________________**

**Cody's POV:**

We walked home in silence. Zack kicked the ground roughly every once and a while, and I stayed silent. I could tell that he was thinking things over, and I didn't want to disturb him.

We entered our suite, and mum greeted us.

"Boys, how was school today?" she said kindly.

"Fine," Zack answered quickly before stalking off to our room.

I shrugged at mum, as if I had no idea what was bothering Zack, and followed my twin to our room.

I was surprised that I found Zack on his bed, with tears rolling down his cheeks. I instinctively went up to him and tried to comfort him

"What's wrong, Zack?" I asked, even though it was obvious.

He glared at me, but he did answer anyway.

"I-I'm sc-scared, Cody," he managed to say.

He closed his eyes, concentrating on his breathing, which was getting heavier.

That wasn't good. Zack was an asthmatic, and he has gotten into hospital quite a few times because his breathing got so bad.

Thankfully, the breathing slowed, and he was fine again.

"It's going to be okay, Zack," I encouraged him sincerely.

"I'm not ready to be a dad, Codes. I'm too young; she's too young. I don't want to hurt her anymore."

"Just be there for her, and you won't hurt her, Zack. You know she loves you, but if you don't look after her, especially now, she will be hurt and you will have to pick up the pieces."

I waited for a few minutes as Zack seemed to be thinking over a response.

"I will look after her, Cody. I love her," he said eventually.

I smiled weakly and left the room to get my homework.

Zack also came out, and went to the phone. He rung Max and told her to come over.

**Zack's POV:**

It's now or never. I have to tell mum, and I just hope she'll be as supportive as Cody seems to be.

I don't know what I'd do without the guy.

There was a knock at our door, and I knew it was Max.

"Come in," I told her. To mum, I said, "Could you come to the couch? We have something important to say."

Once we were all seated, I took a deep breath. Max was gripping my hand tightly. She was nervous, but like I said, it's now or never.

"Mum, uh...this isn't easy to say, but....Max is pregnant!"

Mum's eyes widened and her face flushed. She looked away from us, and I could have sworn I saw that her eyes were wet.

"Mum, I'm sor-" I started.

"No, Zack," she interrupted. "Don't be. If you feel that you can handle this, and if Max wants to go through with this, then there is no point in getting mad seeing as it is already done."

She stood up and walked to the door.

"Mum, I'm really sorry, but I know that we can handle this, as long as we're always together," I said softly, kissing the top of Max's head sweetly.

Carey walked out, not smiling, but I don't think it was anger that she was feeling either.

Max turned to me.

"Do you really think we can handle this?" she asked, nervously.

I smiled weakly at her and nodded.

"Of course we can."


End file.
